The Affair
by melton.cecilia
Summary: Bella and Edward are having a torrid affair behind their spouses back or are they?


The Affair

Part 1

I step off the elevator and look around to make sure I'm not noticed by anyone who may know me or my husband. I walk up to the room and lightly knock. The door swings open and I step in and I'm greeted by a gloriously naked Edward. Without saying a word he pulls me to him and devours my mouth like a hungry man

'Fuck, I miss having you to myself.'

I grab his thick hard dick and drop down to my knees. I lick the head of his long thick cock, he places his hand s on the door and stares down at me as I deep throat him. I look up at him through my lashes and start playing with his balls.

"Oh, baby I'm going to cum in your pretty little mouth. Is that what you want?"

I hum on his dick as he takes hold of my hair and slams into my mouth repeatedly until he comes hard. I take every drop he gives me as I lick him clean. He pulls me up by my arms and flings me roughly against the door devouring my mouth and ripping my shirt open and throwing it to the floor.

" That was a gift from my husband."

He gives me his crooked grin and takes a nip at my neck.

" I'll buy you another one."

Part 2

He then pulls my bra down and starts sucking on my swollen nipples. He licks up the breast milk that spill from them as he alternates between both breast I rock my wet pussy against him.

"I fucking love when you're breastfeeding."

"Edward, fuck me now! I can't wait any longer."

I whine at him as he shakes his head while holding one of my nipples between his teeth.

"I'm taking my time, I don't know when I'm going to have you like this again."

He takes me over to the bed and removes my skirt and panties flinging them to the floor with my ripped shirt. He takes one of his long fingers and strokes my soaking wet pussy as he stares into my eyes.

"You want me to eat that pussy, baby? The hubby not getting it done at home?"

I cream on his finger, it turns me on when he mentions my husband and he knows it. As he continues to fuck me with his thick finger he adds a second one and I scream in pleasure.

"Edward! I need you inside of me."

He moves his hand and replace it with his tongue as I grab him by his beautiful hair. Edward takes my throbbing clit into his mouth and I shudder releasing a gush of liquid into his mouth.

"mmmm, baby you tast fucking amazing."

He laps up my juices as he begins to fuck me with his tongue, he takes hold of both breast and squeezes them working me over at the same time. I let out a scream of pleasure as I come again in his mouth.

"Oh! fuck! Oh fuck! That feels so good baby! I want your cock. I want it NOW Edward!'

Edward stops eating my pussy and grab my legs roughly as he spanks my ass. He thrust in me without any warning and I moan in pleasure as his thick cock fills me. He starts pounding into me, causing my boobs to bounce up and down, milk still flowing out of them. He leans down and starts licking up the milk, slowing his strokes down.

I pull him up and tongue fuck him, enjoying his hot mouth and taking my teeth and biting his bottom lip. I can live off this man alone. He pulls out of me and I whine from the abrupt change. He flips me over and starts pounding into me and spanking my ass at the same time.

"I'm going to come in you and your going to have my baby growing in you. Does your husband know he's raising my fucking kids. I'm fucking another baby in you, I love you pregnant with my kids."

I cum again on his dick as he reaches down and pinches my nipples as he whispers in my ear.

"You want another baby by me, don't you baby?"

I cum again as I scream out to him. "Yes, Edward! Always, please cum in me."

He starts a relentless pounding as he cums inside of me hard. We both collapse on the bed and he pulls me into his arms. We kiss like hungry people as he tenderly hold my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I roll out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"I have a three o'clock meeting, I have to run."

Edward comes over to me and pull my naked body close to his.

"Okay, same time tomorrow?"

"Can we actually do one o'clock tomorrow, I have to take the baby to his six month check up.'

'Okay, one o'clock tomorrow. But don't schedule any meetings after I want to fuck you for most of the afternoon before I let you go home."

Part 3

I pull up outside of my beautiful house, I had to buy a different blouse since Edward ruined my other one. I walk into the house and I'm hit with madness of course. I guess that's what having six kids will do to you. Toys are everywhere, the TV is on in one room, a video game in another, music blaring down the stairs.

My 5 yr old twins run up to me and take a hold of a leg each.

"Mom! We're hungry! We don't like daddy's cooking."

The boys scream as I try to get them off my leg. My thirteen year old daughter Alice, walks up to me.

"Mom, I need to go shopping for the dance it's next week and if we wait I'll never get a dress.'

"Okay, Alice we will go this weekend. Where is your father?"

Alice shrugs then runs off as I free myself from the twins. My oldest son Masen comes up to me as I shed myself of my briefcase and suit jacket.

"Hey Ma! I told the guys you would take us to the game on Saturday it's at noon."

I shake my head at Masen as my oldest daughter Rene walks over to me holding my six month old son.

"Mom! Please talk to dad he is being unreasonable and will not let me go to the movies with Jacob by myself. I feel like a prisoner."

I stand in the hallway unable to get any further inside the house. I take the baby out of Rene's hand and start walking towards the kitchen where something is already cooking. My beautiful husband screams from the kitchen.

"I already told you, you're not going!"

He steps out of the kitchen with authority and the same swagger he had earlier in the hotel. Damn I want him again, but I know we will have no time. He smiles when he sees me and notices the new shirt I'm wearing.

"Nice shirt."

I give him a flirtatious giggle as he grabs me by the waist and kisses me passionately.

"Thanks, it's new."

He grabs my ass as I smile up at him.

"Do anything interesting today Bella?"

He brushes his lips against mine as I smile at him.

"No, Edward not at all."

I turn to walk away getting ready to feed little Anthony. Edwards grabs me by the waist and whisper in my ear.

"One o'clock tomorrow and I'm going to spank you for lying to your husband."

He licks my ear and I am instantly turned on. Damn, I love my husband and I love our fun times away from the kids.

Pt4

Edward

I'm rushing around my office like a man on a mission. And that mission is to fuck my wife as soon as possible. Of course sex with six kids in the house is damn near impossible and once all is said and done we just crash in the damn bed wrapped around each other. Our little alone role playing time is just what the fucking doctor ordered. Fuck spending money on a therapist, I'm spending money on a hotel. I'm thinking about getting us a little apartment. Okay, my shit is done, appointments move and I'm about to spend the afternoon fucking my wife's tight pussy. Six damn kids and she's still tight. Shit, Down boy, you will be sliding home in a minute.

I jump out of my chair and rush out of my office barely stopping at the desk where my two secretaries are sitting.

"Lauren, Jessica I will be out most of the afternoon and I do not want to be disturbed."

I give them both my don't fuck with me stare. If my fucking phone does any sort of beep or vibrating while I'm enjoying my pussy, I just may fire a bitch. Haven't had my pussy in twenty four damn hours. The twins have made it a habit of cock blocking daddy in the middle of the night, that's okay I love my kids. I walk towards the elevator and I'm jumping like a little virgin, my dick is rock hard and I feel like it's Christmas. Damn, you would never know I've been with the same girl since high school. The elevator finally comes and as I step on I hear Lauren and Jessica whisper.

"I knew he was cheating on her ass, there is no way she can hold him after spitting out all them brats."

Jessica let's out a little giggle agreeing with Lauren. Oh I will deal with them hoes tomorrow. Not only does Bella hold me, if I'm good she plays with my balls at the same time.

**The Affair Pt 5**

**Epov**

**I pull up to the hotel like a mad man. I jump out of my car**

**just in time to see the tight little ass I know and love. The valet is gawking**

**at my wife's ass and I slowly walk up to him. I guess my gaze told him to back**

**the fuck off.**

**"Next time you stare at what's mine, I will make sure you**

**never walk again."**

**I leave the valet shaking in his pants as Bella grabs my**

**hand and drags me along. What the hell is she wearing anyway. My dick is**

**twitching in my pants dying to get out. I didn't see her leave the house this**

**morning? Alice had some damn early morning dance rehearsal at school. We walk**

**into the hotel and to the elevators. I try to adjust myself and she looks down**

**at my straining dick. She leans into me and starts rubbing me vigorously as we**

**wait on the elevator.**

**"Somebody is rock hard. I can't wait to have all of you in**

**my mouth and my pussy."**

**I grab her by her ass nearly lifting her up and fucking her**

**right where she stands. I latch on to her lips and suck on her bottom lip for**

**dear life causing her to moan like the little cum slut I know she is. The**

**elevator dings alerting me that I'm that much closer to getting into my pussy**

**which I know is wet and ready. I push her**

**on the elevator not giving a fuck about the people getting off. I turn her around and press our floor. Once**

**the elevator doors close, I attack. I pull her dress down revealing her swollen**

**breast filled with milk for our youngest. Oh yeah, daddy's hungry. I grab a nipple with my teeth and suck as she**

**wraps her legs around my waist. **

**"Keep that shit up Bella and I'm going to stop this fucking**

**elevator and fuck you like I own you."**

**She rocks against my dick and pulls back giving me a dirty**

**smile.**

**"You already fucking own me."**

**I give her ass a hard swat.**

** "And don't you fucking forget it."**

**The affair Pt. 6**

**Bella is on the bed on all fours with her ass in the air.**

**Her sweet pussy is glistening from the thorough licking I just gave her. I'm**

**about to spank that ass, she lied to her husband yesterday and I don't think that's**

**very nice. **

**"Do you know why you are being punished, Bella?"**

** "Yes, sir."**

** "Good. I'm going to spank you ten times then I'm going to**

**fuck you hard. And right when it's time for me to come I want you to drop on**

**your knees and catch every drop of cum that I let out of me. Are we clear, baby?" **

**"Yes, Sir."**

**I pull my hand back and bring it down on her ass hard. Her**

**juices gushes out of her as I serve her another hit on the opposite ass cheek.**

**Shivers run through her body as I continue my onslaught on her ass. The dark**

**pink handprints turn me on. On the eighth smack I rub her sore ass cheeks then**

**thrust two fingers deep inside of her pussy causing liquid to gush out.**

** "Fuck! Baby you like it when daddy spanks that ass don't**

**you."**

** Bella purrs like a cat in heat as I give her another smack**

**on the ass, never taking my fingers out of her. I pump inside of her repeatedly**

**while smacking her ass five more times. **

**On the final tap I remove my fingers and thrust my hard ass cock inside**

**of her. The rigorous assault I put on**

**her pussy causes her to grab onto the expensive hotel sheets screaming out my**

**name.**

**"Oh! Oh! Edward! You fuck me so good, baby. Never fucking**

**stop!"**

**"This is my pussy, I own it. Don't ever fucking forget**

**that.""**

** Bella let's out a loud scream as her orgasm hits her like a**

**rocket. **

** "Oh Fuck! I'm coming! Oh baby! Oh baby! Yeah, just like**

**that. "**

** I feel my balls tighten as a sign of my coming orgasm. I**

**have to force myself not to come inside of her and make another baby like I**

**want to do every time we fuck. I pull out of her and give her ass a playful**

**tap. She turns around swiftly and latches on to my dick sucking me dry.**

** "Oh, fuck baby! Yeah, oh yeah. Mmmmm."**

**She takes every drop of cum down her throat and continues an**

**attack on my dick. Never stopping her attack, she continues sucking me as if**

**I'm her last meal. Not giving my boy a chance to recover she moves to my balls**

**and sucks one into her mouth. She then moves back up to my deflating cock, puts**

**it into her mouth and gives it a few more hard sucks before she lets it fall**

**out of her mouth. She stares up me through her lashes.**

** "Fuck I love you, baby."**

** I tell her before I attack her lips, pushing her onto the**

**bed and plunging my cock inside her for another round. **

** Damn, I love my wife.**

**The Affair Pt7**

**We are currently inthe hotel shower. This sexy beast of a man is on his knees eating my pussy asthe steaming hot water cascades over our bodies. My leg is hitched up on the tub;his hand squeezes my soapy breast as I press my head against the cool tile. Myback arches in pure pleasure.**

**"Oh, fuck, so good."**

** He adds a finger to my dripping wet core and Isquirt into his mouth, he let's out a primal growl as he looks up at me.**

**"I love it when mypussy squirts all over me."**

**He climbs up my bodytaking a bite out of my neck as he rams his rock hard cock in me. He lifts bothof my legs and never stop pounding as I scream in pure ecstasy**

**"Oh Edward! I loveyou so much."**

**I sigh in ecstasy ashe kisses my lips, slowing his attack on my pussy.**

**"Love you too. Alwaysbaby. Always"**


End file.
